Los incómodos inicios
by Ciann
Summary: LOST CANVAS. El cómo comenzaron las cosas entre ellos, en esos maravillosos días dónde Regulus era más bajito que él. Regulus x Yato


Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas (TLC) **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a Shiori Teshirogi. Saint Seiya a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: ...

Pareja/Personajes: Regulus de Leo x Yato de Unicornio

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

El inicio, según mi drogada perspectiva, de cómo comenzaron las cosas con este par. El hecho es que hace siglos tenía este borrador clamando mi atención, pero no es hasta que estuve con borrachera que pude terminarlo, jajaja…

Ah no, no es verdad ;-;

* * *

><p><span>Los incómodos inicios<span>

Yato traía muy, pero muy mala cara. Ya dirían, cualquiera de sus compañeros, que para ser sinceros siempre la traía, pero que la de esa ocasión era considerablemente peor.

La puso en cuanto se enteró de su misión importantísimamente tonta. La mantuvo mientras iba camino a cumplirla. La seguiría trayendo todo el tiempo que tuviese que cargar con ese crío que, por las palabras del maestro, tenía toda la pinta de ser un tonto.

Lo cierto es que en cuanto conoció al mentado en cuestión…

Yato puso muy, pero muy mala cara, _pero no tan mala como la que traía al comienzo de esta redacción._

Regulus era como se autodenominaba el chiquillo (A pesar de que no le prestó demasiada atención a ese detalle en particular), parecía tener su misma edad y estar excesivamente entusiasmado de estar allí. A decir verdad, lo de _parecer _era nada más ni nada menos que un formalismo, porque en cuanto divisó al sujeto esperándole en dónde debía esperar, se dio cuenta que traía una de esas sonrisotas que son capaces de dejarte ciego.

Yato parpadeó un poco (porque… _Oh, la luz_) volviendo a la realidad e intentando recuperar la visión y la percepción de los colores como corresponde. Está de más decir que lo reconoció de inmediato. En verdad tenía toda la cara de ser un completo bobalicón.

-Tú eres el nuevo, ¿no?-preguntó, por preguntar.

El muchacho asintió, sin dejar de sonreír. Yato diría que hasta le dio la impresión de que esa amigable curvatura de labios se ensanchó más allá de los límites humanos. Si incluso tuvo la desfachatez de tenderle la diestra de manera demasiado amistosa.

-Regulus-soltó, sonriendo.

"_Confianzudo_" pensó Yato después de un rato, al asegurarse que el saludo iba en serio. El horror calándose en sus huesos. De todos modos se limitó a levantar una ceja y mirarle inquisitoriamente por un largo, largo, laaargo rato. De inmediato, digo… Después de terminar todo ese proceso analítico, suspiró.

-Ummm. Yo soy Yato.

Como era de esperarse, Yato no le estrechó la mano. El horror se caló en los huesos, esta vez, del joven griego, pero muy-muy hondo.

A lo primero que atinó Regulus, sin embargo, fue a observar su mano. Examinó esta con curiosidad, imaginándose las miles de posibilidades y probabilidades por las que el muchacho delante de él no hubiese querido devolverle el gesto, ni parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo nunca de los nunca jamases. Él, de camino hasta aquí, había visto como los desconocidos o viejos conocidos se saludaban de esa manera en particular que parecía funcionar, ¿por qué para él era distinto? Tal vez serían sus dedos. ¿Estarían chuecos?

-A ver, este es el santuario-soltó Yato de repente-A partir de este momento va a ser tu nuevo hogar.

Regulus volvió a tardarse un tanto en salir de su encimamiento, pero en cuanto escuchó la voz de su interlocutor pegó un saltó y sonrió con expectación. Asintió, claro. Aunque se sabía de memoria el discursillo ese. Sísifo de Sagitario se lo había repetido como cien veces antes de traerlo hasta allí, pero de todos modos se decidió a prestar atención.

El problema es que de inmediato su interlocutor se calló y, por su cara, dio a entender que no tenía ganas de seguir hablando hasta la próxima guerra santa.

Hubo silencio, de esos súuuper incomodos por si se lo estaban preguntando. Hasta se escuchaba el cuchicheo de las ardillas en un árbol cercano, _pero no a ellos_.

El hecho es que Yato no lo hacía por mala persona, es sólo que no estaba acostumbrado a hablarle a la gente sospechosa que no conocía. Al menos no así como así y el castaño recién llegado que tenía al lado encajaba magistralmente en esa descripción. Oh bueh, estaba seguro que aunque destilara por todas partes sospechación (No estaba seguro si esa palabra existía, pero pues…), no era mala persona. No lo parecía.

Al contrario, sabía con certeza que el sujeto era un poco _bastante_ estúpido, por lo que suspiró intentando relajarse. Entonces se dio media vuelta, murmurando que iba a mostrarle los alrededores. Le indicó con una mano que lo siguiera. Esperaba que lo hiciera en silencio.

E increíblemente el griego permaneció calladito, sin rechistar y mirando con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, de aquí para allá.

A pesar de que, para ser sinceros, no había mucho que ver, de hecho no había nada, pero nada interesante de mirar ni siquiera de reojo. Es decir, no había arboles frondosos, ni follajes verdosos, ni pastos o pastizales. Todo parecía ser un enorme agujero de arena. _Hundido._

Le pareció un poquitín desolador, pero no se desanimó. Al contrario, esperó, optimistamente, encontrar una cosa que consiguiera captar su atención. Lo de optimista también era un decir.

Yato, mientras tanto, caminaba sin hablar y si era realmente necesario hacerlo, arrastraba las palabras con pereza… Al principio, pues la sumisión del castaño logró que, poco a poco, comenzara a agarrar la confianza necesaria. A ciencia cierta, no se dio ni cuenta cuando estaba sumido en un parloteo estúpido y excesivamente largo sobre los contras de hacerle caso a las cosas que te diga Curtis.

Regulus asentía, sin tener ni las más remota noción de lo que el muchacho hablaba, saber en dónde estaban con exactitud o conocer al mentado Curtis que parecía tener ideas tan, pero tan malas.

El hecho es que pronto se olvido de cada una de las preguntas de su cabeza y se limitó a disfrutar del relato que parecía un cuento bastante largo.

-Por cierto…

Regulus prestó atención.

-¿Cómo era que te llamabas?

-Regulus.

-¿Como la estrella?

El griego miró a otra parte y luego se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que de hecho no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Yato pensó que era un imbécil, de esos idiotas que ni siquiera saben que lo son. Le dio un poco de pena, _pero sólo un poco_.

Es decir, el muchacho desaliñado que tenía delante de él despertaba sus instintos de protección materna… Er, paterna, digo paterna.

Regulus más encima, más que sospechación (Como se dijo en un principio, seguía sin saber si esa palabra existía) parecía destilar desvalidez, inocencia e ingenuidad por dónde se le mirara. Con ese pelo desordenado, sucio y de paso invadido de piojos. Con esos enormes ojos de distintos colores (Un momento: ¡¿QUÉ?!) Con esa cara redonda de rosados cachetotes rasmillados. Con… Con… Con esa estatura.

Porque Regulus era bajito. Al menos más bajito que él (Por cinco centímetros que después se convertirían en diez que Yato resentiría con cada parte de su ser porque la diferencia sería al revés). Parecía un niño indefenso ante las adversidades y abominaciones del mundo y… Él nunca había tenido un hermanito menor, así que pensó que sería una excelente idea hacerse cargo del castaño.

Entonces Yato sonrió, pensando que aunque estúpida, era una bonita estrella que a partir de ese momento él se iba a encargar de proteger.

Fue la primera vez que Regulus le vio sonreír, después de eso se volvieron amigos.


End file.
